


Human, all too human | 人性，太人性的

by ChrisArieh



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh
Summary: 复活后，超人新一轮的氪星本能觉醒了，然而中枢宝典造成了超乎想象的副作用。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 毒液AU。私设横飞。请确认能够接受后观看。

卡尔下一瞬间就攥住神奇女侠的手腕，反手将她重重砸向混凝土地面，轻松得像在甩开一袋面粉。布鲁斯震惊地顿住步伐。超人从飞溅的尘砾缓慢转过身，投来的目光中怒火暗涌。

他无法挪动脚步，而卡尔毫不迟疑地向他走来。

他们只对视了细微的一瞬，卡尔的眼神混沌抑怒，一股深沉的暗蓝在风暴中卷动。超人缓慢卡住他的咽喉径直上浮，炙热指节深嵌入颈侧，仿佛烙印。布鲁斯感到视野逐渐失焦，他尝试说些什么，然而呼吸都近乎破碎。卡尔在他愈来愈低的喘息声中终于凑近他的脸颊——一种难以言喻的刺痛穿过他的胸腔，上次他们的脸庞如此之近，还是他在毁灭日的尸身旁为他合上双眼。但现在这双眼睛里所盛并非空洞。蝙蝠侠后知后觉地感到寒意攀爬上脊背。

此刻超人的双眼中只容下了他。

“你复活了我。是你做了这件事。”卡尔嘶声说，指节再度用力攥紧。他从缝隙里勉强挤出一丝气音。

“因为……克拉克……”他说道，感觉声音不是从咽喉，而是由胸腔里由心脏一下下泵出。每一个字都伴随着剧烈的抽痛。

“因为你……比我更有人性。”

他注意到克拉克的瞳孔因这句话而猛然一扩。“谎言……”超人的手松开他的脖颈。“你不让我活——”克拉克大力揪住披风，掀掉他被汗水浸透的面罩，按过人类两鬓斑白的头颅。

“……也不让我死。”

超人喃喃道，神情忽然间由于他们如此贴近而显得困惑无措。克拉克垂下眼睫，将温热的吐息喷到他微张的唇上。而另一只依然紧紧攥着披风的手，此刻将他连人带制服拎得更近了些，布鲁斯愣在原地，任由超人轻嗅他汗湿的颧骨、鼻梁和眉心，仿佛那是某种神秘的辨认仪式。克拉克上下扫视的蓝眼中隐约亮起锐利的闪光，他感到……被窥视，被解析，被揣量。

如同他们之间再无秘密可言。

“卡尔-艾尔！住手！”金属哨音破空而来，戴安娜艰难地掷出盾牌，翻身而起。克拉克漠然地举起一只手，像是准备拦截，然而他的身形在那瞬间模糊了片刻，仿佛逐渐融化的蜡像。

下一刻，盾牌穿透他赤裸脊背曾经存在的空间。在此之前，构成“克拉克”的一切倏地流动起来，色彩、质地、形状交融黏合在一起，无限长而柔韧地极度伸展后，猛然俯冲而下——

那团庞然却敏捷得不可思议的流体，瞬间溶解进了蝙蝠侠裸露的皮肤里。


	2. Chapter 2

_他正身处梦境。_  
  
布鲁斯·韦恩清醒地意识到这一点。  
  
高温炙烤过的空气里弥漫着一种黏滞的焦糊味。纷纷扬扬的焦黑碎屑擦过他的颧骨和肩头，落进昏黄的草地。布鲁斯撑起双臂正欲起身，脚底忽然踉跄。冲击力将他往后甩去，不知何时地表枯萎的草坪已经无声无息融化殆尽，裸露出其下惨白的累累骸骨，他的后脑勺重重撞上一块坚硬的头骨，而脊背随着其他散碎骨骸的流动迅速陷落。日光暗淡，犹如帷幕下落，血似的殷红从云层缝隙中溢出。布鲁斯在流沙般的地裂里使劲踢蹬，寻找攀附点，他挣扎着探身揪住一丛灌木——深知这只是权宜之计——发力试图将自己拉起来。  
  
而后气流凝固了片刻，仿佛大地停止了呼吸。他惊愕地抬头，金属刮擦般的尖锐鸣叫声里，庞大的异星飞船燃烧着穿过大气层，坠落直下。远方的玉米地顿时陷入一片火海。布鲁斯更加猛烈地挣扎向上，几乎同时，飞船落地的冲击波爆裂开来，砸向地面。铺天盖地的沙暴汹涌而至前，他已经完全陷落进了砂石的漩涡，无数碎裂的骨片戳刺他，撕扯他，绞碎他的每一寸皮肤。彻底失去意识前，他残存的记忆是自己徒劳往上伸去的手，他仿佛握住了一个形状完美的椭圆物体，质地坚硬，就像最初撞上的那块头骨。  
  


  
  
“布鲁斯？”  
  
“布鲁斯老爷？”  
  
“蝙蝠侠？”一点模糊而鲜亮的红色出现在视线里。他缓慢眨了眨眼，闪电侠兴高采烈的面容在眼前变得清晰。巴里雀跃着离开他的视野，探身往外。“别走啊，神奇女侠，阿尔弗雷德，快过来！他醒啦！”  
  
“我……醒了？”他转动干涩的脖颈，发现自己正躺在蝙蝠洞的行军床上，挂着点滴，心电图忠实地发出计量声。  
  
“你有高烧。”戴安娜随着阿尔弗雷德进来。她注视他，目光忧虑。在他们之间，管家以惯有的沉肃表达不满，将端来的托盘重重放到他打点滴的胳膊够不到的桌缘。  
  
“阿……阿尔弗雷德。”他勉强扯起嘴角。“拜托了，水。”  
  
管家挤出一声嘲讽的喉音。“这时候您才会尊重我的工作，韦恩老爷。”  
  
戴安娜探身，默不作声地将玻璃杯递过去，他低声道谢着接过。巴里下一秒就挤进了这个不稳定的小圈子，手里的毛巾还滴答着水。  
  
“我猜你需要擦一擦汗。”闪电侠尽可能慢地解释，冲他宽慰般挤挤眼睛。“毕竟你被超人捏着从那个高度摔下来，之后又发了高烧——”  
  
“你……说什么？”布鲁斯打断他，回头与戴安娜对视了一眼。神奇女侠紧蹙双眉，冲他轻轻摇了摇头。布鲁斯意会地刹住话头，“闪电侠，你说高烧？”  
  
“39.5摄氏度！”巴里夸张地摊手，“拜托，蝙蝠侠，我懂法医，你的管家这方面也是专业的。病情很严重，可怕的高热症状。”他眼神关切地凑上前。“我们都觉得是心力交瘁导致的。”  
  
“因为留给我们的时间不多了。”布鲁斯低声说，将水杯放好，接过毛巾，冲他颔首致谢。“巴里，维克多和亚瑟还在这里吗？”  
  
“是的，他们在讨论被荒原狼抢走的那个母盒。”闪电侠声音里有一丝迟疑，而布鲁斯立刻领会了关键词。  
  
“荒原狼拿到了人类的母盒。”他字斟句酌地定论。  
  
“是的。”巴里垂着眼小声回应。闪电侠原地动了动脚踝，抬起头来无助地看他。“蝙蝠侠，需要我做什么的话——”  
  
“给他们带个话，一刻钟内，我们在机库集合。”布鲁斯声音逐渐冷硬，他拔下针头，用温热毛巾草草擦拭脸颊，而后将其放到一旁。“召开作战会议。”  
  
寂静重回客房。布鲁斯正欲掀开床单坐起来，而戴安娜按住了他的肩膀。  
  
“我们不能拿你的生命冒险，布鲁斯。”她说道，沉静而不失威仪。“你还没痊愈。我不会让你去战场。”  
  
“让开，戴。我要完成我许诺的事。”他嘶声说。“你知道这意味着什么。”  
  
神奇女侠不为所动。“他已经回来了，布鲁斯。”她安抚地加重力道。  
  
“而我并不知道他现在去了哪！”布鲁斯拔高声调，但立即后悔了。蝙蝠侠紧锁眉头，忧悒地望向他的战友。  
  
“戴，你是唯一目击了这一切的人。”  
  
“我是。”他注意到戴安娜脸上浮现出的困惑。她的话语流露出同等踌躇。“但那不是……布鲁斯，那不是立刻可以用常识解释的东西……”  
  
他皱眉。“什么意思？”  
  
“露易丝。”她松开他。“找时间去问一问露易丝·连恩。她当时也赶到了现场。”  
  
布鲁斯叹了口气，扶着床柱试图起身。“至于会议后，我想我们能找时间再谈一谈。”戴安娜及时搀扶住他，给他一个谅解的微笑。  
  
“现在你倒不把我当病号阻止了。”他嘟哝着，顺利站起身。那瞬间，精力和活力立刻涌回了身上，像一团滚烫的火贯穿全身。  
  
“我只能把你当作负伤的战友了，固执的男孩。”她从容地说，鼓励地拍拍他的肩膀。“别勉强自己，布鲁斯。一刻钟内见。”  
  
“一刻钟见。”他点头，朝存放备用制服的暗柜走去。火焰始终暗暗燃烧着他的脊骨。  


  
柜门缓慢滑开，灯光笔直打在蝙蝠标志上。布鲁斯沉默了片刻，伸手去取，指尖接触到衣料前，忽然一阵刺痛的电击感蹿进了腹部。  
  
“唔……”他忍住那种异常的抽搐，捏住拳头蜷跪在地面上。然而忍耐并不起效，电流愈发密集频繁，仿佛要从血管流窜到全身。与此同时，高温席卷而来，如同一个炙热的茧将他缓慢包裹。  
  
嗡鸣声。  
  
布鲁斯在模糊的意识中抬起头，发现柜门正在自动合拢。他朝制服伸出手——痛苦正奇迹般逐渐减弱。  
  
指尖触到冰冷的金属柜门前，烙印在他最后的视线里的，是笼罩在蝙蝠标志上缓缓黯淡的灯光。而后，世界崩落进了一片灼热的黑暗与虚无之中。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章。车引擎缓慢预热。
> 
> 一个追加警告：后续可能会有身体改造和怀孕情节。请大家选择及时避雷。

醒来时，布鲁斯发现自己正倚靠在冰冷的柜门上。他艰难地蜷了蜷手指，继而摊开，震惊地注视着被皮革包裹的手掌表面。整套战术制服完好无损地穿在他身上，从暗处的拉链到外部护甲，每个细节熨贴到位，仿佛他在换装期间的意识被按了剪切键。

残余的高热还在一波波持续冲击他的意识，他撑着墙站直时双腿依然有些虚弱。隐藏在头盔内部的通讯器嘀嘀响起，蝙蝠侠从喉咙里发出一声愤怒的叹息，粗暴地拉扯着困住臂甲的绑带接通呼叫。

管家的声音响起来：“布鲁斯老爷，您的朋友们已经如约而至。我只想确认一下您这边一切顺利。”

“噢，是的。一切正常。”他闷声说，最后拧了一把搭扣，手套纹丝不动。“我三分钟内就到。对了，阿福——”

“已转达。还有什么问题吗，布鲁斯老爷？”

“阿福，你能不能——”布鲁斯松开手，垂眸凝视着封闭柜门上的指纹锁，叹出一口气。“我需要你之后查看一下这个房间过去一刻钟内的监控。”

“您是指您换装的那段时间。”管家的声音会意地下沉。

“是的。”他把护目镜从头盔上拉下，活动手腕。“阿福，新制服太繁琐，我现在来不及再打开那个暗柜。但之后在那里，你可能会有些新发现。”

“你晚到了。”当他迈进机库时，亚瑟扬扬眉，仰头痛饮一口不知从哪掏出的威士忌，直白地大声说。维克多从全球投影里回身不满地瞥了他一眼，对布鲁斯微微颔首致意。“这边。”他审慎地说，将投影挪到圆桌上空。戴安娜从钢骨身侧踱来，抱着双臂，忧虑地望过来。

“非常抱歉，我希望荒原狼没有在这段时间里趁机抓走亚特兰蒂斯的几条鱼下饭。”他勉强冲亚瑟露出一个微笑，挤进这个圆桌会议。“闪电侠呢？”

“这里！”巴里下一秒就刹在桌边，嘴角还残留着一点饼干渣。“布鲁……蝙蝠侠，阿福的手艺实在太棒了，我以后能常来蹭点饭吗？”

他望着巴里那张年轻、明亮的脸，一种消逝已久的温暖感觉几乎要牵动他的嘴角，随后却被现实的阴霾压往更深而消殒。

“如果，”他移开视线，字斟句酌。“还有以后。”

气氛顿时沉向谷底，他们不约而同抬眸注视投影中那个红色的点。钢骨先开了口。

“我不想被指责过于夸张。”他声音低抑，“但荒原狼已经拥有了融合三个母盒的能力，并且他在远东的基地外集结了大量由人类转化而来的异魔，实力相当可观。”

他略微低头，投射出另一画面：“我们必须阻止母盒的完全融合，同时其他人需要引开看守的异魔，并拖延荒原狼。”

“那个是——母盒？”闪电侠惊异地出了声。他指着那个在投影中仿佛不断融化与重组的奇异多面体，眼中满是忧虑。“你要怎么——”

“所以我需要各位来争取足够的时间。”维克多垂首望着自己摊开的金属手掌，“尽管超人……不在这里，按照计算，我依然能够独自成功分离它们。”

“失去超人，我们几乎没有胜算。”亚瑟低声回应。

“我们现在要考虑的不是胜利。”布鲁斯直视他。“只是尽力去做，完成分内之事。”

“我不会置之不理。”戴安娜声音清越，插进他们的对话。她眉峰紧蹙，严厉地望着蝙蝠侠。“我不会让这个团队里的任何人掉队。”

“而超人失踪了。”焦虑的灼烧下，他几乎下意识脱口而出。“戴，你是唯一的见证者，你却一言不发？”

“布鲁斯？蝙蝠侠？你冷静一点。戴安娜只看见他飞走了，她也不可能知道他去了哪里啊？”巴里迅速伸手按在他的肩上。

他与戴安娜在暗流涌动中对峙，像惊涛骇浪里的两块礁石。“布鲁斯。”神奇女侠深吸一口气，“我理解你的心情，你比我们中任何人都更在乎超人——”

“我亲手替他合上双眼。我对他许下了承诺。”布鲁斯声音破碎，灼热再度席卷上来，钻透他的小腹。他攥紧拳头，咬牙切齿。“在堪萨斯。在他的坟墓前。”

“你没有背叛他，你也没有背叛你的承诺。”戴安娜的声音像某种遥远的回音。他眼前的世界有一瞬模糊，而后又急剧清晰，细微至毫厘。布鲁斯猛地按住桌面，声响之大，所有人都震惊地望向他。

“我不该复活他。”他听到自己嘶哑地说，感觉视野笼罩在一片疼痛的浅色光晕里。而后耳畔的窸窣声逐渐膨胀，仿佛接入了一个过度灵敏的扩音器。“我没有权力这么做。为此他有权离开，他有权憎恨我。但我不希望——”

仿佛重锤击落，杂音无限延长，在幻觉制造的飞扬的金色沙尘里，他降落深井，向前大步走去。

布鲁斯的瞳孔惊愕地放大了。迷乱的视线中他穿越黑暗就像掀开一层帷幕。黯淡的天光照射在铁链上，居中的囚徒抬起头来。

一个无比刻板的镜像。他正直视着自己带着面具的、沾满沙土的脸庞。

“他再次被我……”

他感到自己的眼眶炽热，进入高温状态。那是红色的……

“……害死。”

“布鲁斯？”

“蝙蝠侠？”

他回过神，意识到闪电侠和海王正扶着他。亚瑟半是忧心地叹口气，用力拍打他的背。巴里跟着抖了一下，抓紧了他的臂膀。

“我很好。”他迎着戴安娜和维克多的目光低声说。而亚瑟轻微摇了摇头，转向她。

“你们之前的协议还有效吗？”他问，困扰地皱起眉。

神奇女侠向他颔首。“接下来我来接管指挥权。”她示意钢骨调出荒原狼据点的投影。“我和亚瑟负责拖延荒原狼，巴里清除异魔，不要让它们妨碍维克多的工作。布鲁斯负责后勤。”

“后勤？难道说？”巴里的声音顿在半空，在他们身后，“飞狐”启动了，引擎声仿佛咆哮的风暴。

布鲁斯松开远程遥控，露出些许微笑，望向戴安娜。还没等他开口，她垂下眼，回以和解的笑。

“我知道我没法阻拦你，布鲁斯。”

“你当然不能，戴。”他说，从巴里和亚瑟的搀扶里抽出身来，率先走向飞狐缓缓下降的舱门。他听到他们跟上的脚步声，一个接一个，极速者，亚特兰蒂斯人，亚马逊人，以及……维克多……

“因为我们必须并肩作战（We have to stand together）。”


End file.
